Pequeñas Molestias
by Natto-chan
Summary: [SouSui] Era como extender sus brazos y tratar de aferrar algo con ambos ojos cerrados. Y se seguía escapando. Tenía que saber que era.


**Título:** Pequeñas Molestias (a.k.a. To Complete)

**Fandom:** Rozen Maiden Träumend

**Pairing:** Souseiseki/Suiseiseki. Rly, si algún día me quito esta obsesión...

**Rating:** PG-13, porque es pseudo-incesto y yuri P Y eso es puro win.

**Advertencias:** Me frikeé un poco e incluí citas random del manga. Spoilers de Träumend hasta el episodio cinco, creo.

**Natto-notas:** Ok, hace tiempo que no escribía algo que me dejara semi satisfecha. Así que, por lo que más quieran, los que conozcan RM que lean y me den mis pataditas si es que esto no llega a un bien decente. Por favor y gracias. nwn

**oooooooooooo**

No era su voz chillona lo que la molestaba.

-¡Regresa aquí, chibi-chibi!-

No era eso, su vitalidad era una de las pruebas de su existencia.

Y dándole un sorbo a su té, ya frío, se dedicó a la acostumbrada tarea de contemplar a su gemela.

"Tendríamos que parecernos más", pensó. Tal vez ella debería ser un poco más expresiva, y la de pelo largo un tanto más sosegada. Quizás. El equilibrio no se rompería con algo tan simple. Pero no, _no era eso._

¿En verdad habían nacido del mismo molde? Eso era lo que había dicho su Padre, al presentarle a su _hermana mayor…_

…_A la que protegería y cuidaría desde entonces…_

Algo que se tomaría muy a pecho, pues no fue su aspecto masculino lo que determinó su personalidad. No, había sido el hecho de que tener que salvar, y muchas veces de sí misma, a su efusiva contraparte. Ser siempre el lado analítico, pasivo, _cuerdo. _

Pero eso _tampoco _estaba mal.

-¡Souseiseki!- la dueña del vestido verde la sacudió para llamar su atención. -¡Chibi-Ichigo no me devuelve mi pañuelo, desu!-

-Suiseiseki,- dijo, denotando seriedad. -¿Qué le hiciste tú?-

-Yo…- El mundo giraría en inverso antes de que ella admitiera algo -¡Eso no importa¡Ella fue quien empezó, desu!

-Suiseiseki.-

-Pero...-

-Suiseiseki.-

-Está bien, desu.-

No, ciertamente no había estado bien, pero igual sonrió, asombrándose a si misma en el proceso. Casi olvidaba que todavía no determinaba aquello que la estaba inquietando desde hace unos días, y se había propuesto no dejar pasar uno más sin saber lo que era.

Suiseiseki decía que la paciencia era su mejor cualidad, pero la verdad era que estaba empezando a cansarse.

-Te noto turbada, Souseiseki.- mencionó Shinku, que había estado sentada a su izquierda todo ese tiempo, la taza amarilla habiendo abandonado sus manos hace ya mucho. – ¿Sucede algo?-

-No, no es nada.- negó seca pero cortésmente, sabiendo que había mucho de respuesta en sus palabras, y que su hermana menor había captado claramente el mensaje. Después de todo, la Cuarta siempre se caracterizó por su honestidad.

Y no hacía falta ser brillante par darse cuenta que sólo Suiseiseki y su insistencia podrían hacer que la dueña de las tijeras soltara prenda sobre el asunto.

-Shinku¿Dónde está Souseiseki, desu?-

-Se fue.-

-¡¿Se fue?!- exclamó la dueña de la regadera -¿Se fue sin decir nada, desu?-

-Me temo que sí, Suiseiseki- dijo tranquilamente la rubia, alisándose el regazo del vestido y echándole un vistazo a su reloj de cuerda después. –Si te das prisa, podrás volver antes de la cena.–

Sólo vio los ojos decididos de la gemela mayor por un segundo, poco antes de escuchar a Jun quejándose y exigiéndole que repare la ventana que _la loca_ había destrozado de nuevo.

**oooooooooo**

_Ploc. Ploc. Ploc._

El sonido de los pequeños golpeteos contra la superficie de madera fue acelerándose, hasta que sólo se escuchó una especie de susurro uniforme, y la muñeca trató de convencerse a sí misma de que lo único que la hacía detenerse era la sensación de humedad que la rodeaba.

Buscó refugio de la lluvia en ese terreno de juegos en los que alguna vez, en una situación parecida, se había detenido a hablar con Suiseiseki. Claro, lo recordaba bien, la confusión de su gemela con respecto a 'chibi-ningen' como médium. Al final, se habían aceptado el uno al otro, aunque aún tenían sus roces. Souseiseki creía que si tan sólo admitieran que se agradaban mutuamente, podrían llevarse mucho mejor.

Frunció el ceño ante la perspectiva.

Se removió incómoda ante sus propios pensamientos, sentándose y abrazando sus rodillas. Sentir celos no era lo suyo. Sentimientos como aquel y la envidia no tenían lugar en el alma de una Rozen Maiden, una guerrera, un proyecto de perfección, y menos en su propio corazón. Ella era un sirviente, y los sirvientes no poseen nada. "Y así debe ser", repitió las palabras para sí misma, sólo para no olvidarlo.

"Ninguna es Alice. Todas estamos incompletas."

"Estoy incompleta."

-¡Souseiseki!-

"¿...Estoy incompleta?"

-¿En que estabas pensando, desu?- le escuchó reclamar – ¿Cómo te atreves a irte sin siquiera despedirte¡No te eduqué así, desu!-

_Era como extender sus brazos, y tratar de aferrar algo con ambos ojos cerrados. Y se seguía escapando. Tenía que saber que era._

-¿S...Souseiseki?- ahora su voz sonaba preocupada, talvez más de lo que su silencio ameritaba. - ¿Sucede algo? Has estado extraña últimamente, desu...-

Otra vez ese cosquilleo en su pecho. Esa sensación molesta, de la cual no podía deshacerse ni determinar su causa. ¿Por qué habían tantas cosas que la incomodaban?

_-¡Vamos, Souseiseki! Tenemos que apresurarnos o nunca llegaremos, desu.-_

_-¿A dónde vamos, exactamente?-_

_-¡Es un secreto, desu!-_

_Suspiro. Sonrisa._

Pregunta.

-Suiseiseki.-

-¿Q-qué pasa, desu?- su tono denotó nerviosismo.

_-¿Qué es lo que temes?-_

_-No tener nada.-_

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-¿A que te refieres, desu?-

_-Lo perfecto es imperfecto. Lo no cambiado es cambiar. Dar es recibir. _

_Perseguir es escapar.-_

-Sé que no tienes intención de participar en el Alice Game.- Contempla su expresión descolocada por unos instantes antes de continuar. –No puedo hacer nada para cambiar eso, sin embargo...-

"_¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?"_

-¿...Cuál es tu objetivo?-

_-Perseguir es escapar.-_

-Mi objetivo, desu- murmuró, sus ojos dispares enfocados en el suelo arenoso bajo sus pies.- No tengo uno claro, desu. Sólo que no quiero que nadie pelee. ¡Está mal, desu! Y... y...-

Se acercó, un paso pequeño tras algo que apenas se puede llamar uno, envolvió con sus brazos a su gemela y susurró:

- Souseiseki y yo, desu. Que siempre esté a mi lado, desu. Juntas para siempre, desu.-

"_¿...Estoy incompleta?"_

Al tiempo que separaba un poco sus rodillas, inconscientemente, haciendo el espacio suficiente para abrazar a su gemela con comodidad, maravillada con lo perfecto del momento a pesar de lo húmedo y reducido del lugar, recordó esa incómoda sensación de vacío que había sentido.

"_No."_

Y cerró sus ojos, porque ya no importaba. Porque había dejado de llover afuera y porque algo había tocado sus labios por un segundo y se había sentido _bien_.

Bien no era sinónimo de completo, pero se acercaba bastante.

-Hablas de mí como si fuera alguna clase de pertenencia tuya, Suiseiseki.-

-¡Eso no es cierto, desu!- dijo algo avergonzada la dueña de la regadera. –Y... ¡y en cualquier caso... Souseiseki también puede decir que Suiseiseki le pertenece, desu!-

-Aa, no sé si a Jun-kun le agrade escuchar eso.- se rió para sí misma la menor, todo sentimiento negativo olvidado.- Aunque, considerando todo, puede que sí...-

-¡Ese chibi-ningen no sabe apreciar lo que es estar al servicio de una Rozen Maiden tan poderosa y bella como yo!- y se separó, agitando el puño en el aire como amenazando con vengarse, y una razón no era necesaria.

Souseiseki sólo rió, como siempre lo hacía, se levantó, y caminó, su paso más ligero a pesar de sentirse más llena que antes.

Tenía a Suiseiseki. El no tener nada más era una pequeña molestia con la que podía convivir.

**oooo El Fin oooo**

Ahaha:P Bueh, pensé en poner indicaciones a pie de página en esas citas random del manga que mencioné y otras cosas, pero sentí que distraían al lector, así que aquí van de nuevo.

**chibi-ningen**: 'Pequeño Humano', es una forma despectiva que tiene Suiseiseki de llamar a Jun.

"**Ninguna es Alice. Todas estamos incompletas.": **Lo tomé de una conversación que tuvo Souseiseki con Suigintou en el manga. Va así:

Suigintou: Así que es cierto que Suiseiseki no está contigo. Mmm... Cuando estás sola pareces algo triste... y das lástima.

Souseiseki: Di lo que quieras. Todas nosotras (Las Rozen Maidens) estamos incompletas.

**-¿Qué es lo que temes?-**

**-No tener nada.-**

Esta cita es parte de un diálogo que aparece en la portada de la Fase 17 del manga. Va así:

-¿Qué es lo que no necesitas?-

-Un juguete roto.-

-¿Qué es lo que no te gusta?-

-Algo imperfecto.-

-¿Qué es lo que temes?-

-No tener nada.-

**-Lo perfecto es imperfecto. Lo no cambiado es cambiar. Dar es recibir. **

**Perseguir es escapar.-**

No saben cuanto me encantaría poder decir que esta cita es mía. Desgraciadamente, es parte de las crackosidades que dice el La'place no Ma cuando Jun y Suiseiseki van en búsqueda del Souseiseki y el brazo de Shinku (Mangaverse). Seh, ese conejo de traje y sombrero que es malvado pero al mismo tiempo no puedo evitar amar con locura y querer patear por su iv0ldad ilimitada. xo

Como ven, el manga es muy diferente al anime XD Personalmente, me encanta la profundidad que tiene el personaje de Souseiseki en el manga, por muy btch que sea. abrazo a Sou aunque su relación con Suiseiseki sea mucho, mucho más agridulce. Oh sí, onesidenessx543654754 por el win. (Que Hikaru me perdone el plagio de frase XD). Lo malo del manga es que es más trágico para con mi querida dueña de las tijeras, y vemos mucho menos de ella que en el anime. ((Y el anime gana también, por todo el UST yuri que trae ;D)) Así que lo declaro empate. 8D

Whatever. Comentarios y críticas constructivas (PORFAVORADSAFAFD) se agradecen con galletas y amor infinito. nn


End file.
